Gyugii Akimichi
External page for easier understanding. http://sg-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Gyugii_Akimichi Background Information Birth/Childhood: Gyugii was originally born in Konoha like every Akimichi before him, His parents where both formers cousins turned into incestuous lovers this being the only way to keep the bloodline pure but what they didn't know about Irina Akimichi Gyugii's mother is that she had a harlot tendency that was mainly kept under wraps so whilst being pregnant with Gyugii she had an affair with an Hyuga second house soldier of whose name was never disclosed. How did they find this out you may ask? Gouda the eldest son of our branch of the Akimichi family was coming home from a war tour leave of absence for 5 months time on medical leave, it was the darkest of nights the moon set high above the peaking horizon barely coating Konoha in its light. While heading from he spotted a pregnant woman parading the streets alone she recently coming from the direction of the Hyuga stronghold and his eye barely caught wind of her Akimichi facial markings. Once he returned home he noticed his mother was there to greet him with open arms and tea on the table his eyes widened and he could only hold mentally keep himself from exploding at that very moment. Being gone for nearly 4 months on the battlefield he comes back to find his mother is not only pregnant but has cheated on their father a overall well renowned and strong ninja. What was Gouda supposed to do? His mother could ruin the entire Akimichi family line if she gave birth to a possible Hyuga, the possibility's that this could blow up in their face was stressing him out beyond repair so instead of confronting her about it right at this second. He exchanged pleasantries and etc but after a short 20 minutes he feigned his way out of conversation using the "I'm tired" and went into his previous room and simply laid there staring at the ceiling. For the sake of his brother or sister he would only keep silence long enough to make sure he could confirm his fears as possible truth. more months would pass and ensue until the story continued on. Now the big belly bulge their mother Irina carried was noticeable to everyone she was a surprisingly slender Akimichi so seeing her so large had to mean that was surely an Akimichi baby right? There was only 3 days left before Gouda would once again depart from his family and had back out to Aide Konoha in the war that continued to in sue during the time. Ryogin and Gouda were both standing and talking together whilst slowing walking around their large and luxurious Akimichi estate and Gouda could no longer hold this secret from his father, if a Hyuga popped out of her belly what would our father do? He is known for one the most devastating rages ever seen period if he cannot mentally prepare for the possibility things could easily get out of hand. While all these thoughts were in Gouda's head his face held a blank and stressed expression in real time, Ryogin went to ask what was troubling his son and without hesitation he yelled at the top of his lungs. "FATHER MOTHER 4 MONTHS AGO CHEATED ON YOU! I SAW HER LEAVING A HYUGA BRANCH HOUSE ESTATE AT THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AS I CAME HOME FROM WAR LEAVE. I'M SORRY TO HAVE TOLD YOU SO LATE!" His father only simply replied with a strongly tight fist and it began to engulf in chakra, the estate maids and etc heard him fairly loud and clear. His fist smashed into a wall blowing a giant whole through it he turned heel and walked towards his wife's room and once he entered she had been in mid labor. The strong anger he had a few seconds ago immediately extinguished like water to a flame and he began to help care for her. Gouda quickly entered as he heard the pain filled shrieks of his mother only to see many maids and the head maiden helping her push. To Goudas surprise his father was holding her hand and for the next 3-4 hours she was in labor and pushed and pushed and eventually. Bam a large baby boy that weigh a whopping 15 pounds and was 28 inches long released itself from her insides. Ryogin cut the chord himself with a small surgical knife and held the baby in his arms. He couldn't help but smile but obviously this happiness would be cut very short a higher Branch family official entered the manor barged into the room and simply said to everyone that was present including the entirety of the family. "Irina Akimichi has given birth to a half breed Akimichi, the child is not of pure blood. This harlot cheated on Ryogin one our most proudest with some lowly Hyuga for this the upper families have agreed you along with the monster you created deserve nothing but the rope. Their is no refuting this vote your death tomorrow at exactly noon will be swift. Gouda and Ryogin alike were choked up. Irina could simply do nothing but cry as the official left she tried to grab Ryogin, but his fears had been confirmed he handed the baby to Gouda and simply stormed out the room and to his own personal chambers were he has yet to be seen again. skip to the next day 12 pm Gouda obviously couldn't let his only sibling be done this dirty so he wrapped into a thick cloth and placed him into his large ninja pouch backpack that he always sported. Gouda attended the event he watched the women who gave him birth take the stage bloodied and bruised as if they already took advantage of her before what was about to take place. Irina looked out into the crowd and smiled a toothy but blood dripped smile as the man with the lever yelled out to her. "Any last words whore?" Irina sputtered a lot of blood into the crowd only to receive harsh words back and rocks thrown at her already torn body. "The Akimichi will pay, my son will be the Patriarch you all feared in the script--- before she could finish the sentence the man pulled the lever she kicked and struggled her body swaying back and forth like some sort of sick yo-yo, She tried to grab the noose around her neck but the more she tried to release the tension the tighter the man pulled down the lever onto her. Her entire head turned purple and her eyes slowly rolled and before long she did a single strong jerk towards the crowd and gave one last exasperated breath before she died. The entire crowd roared and the executioner or lever man could only smile and smirk as he walked off the stage she was left to hang their as an example. Gouda only stood their and wiped off the few tears that fell from his weary eyes. He decided to take leave off towards the war zone where he was scheduled to be right after that. On the way of his long journey he had a rogue Akimichi friend that resided in Amegakure since he had to hide his routes to not be targeted by bingo book bounty hunters he took an alias as an underground sumo wrestler named "Tlias" So now that he dropped his brother off to his friend Tlias he asked whats the kids name and Gouda had forgotten no one officially named his brother so he made up something on the spot. "Gyugii" Tlias snickered to himself, il take care of the kid man. Just make sure to come back in one piece from the war im not made to be a father forever man! Gouda punched his shoulder and nodded i know man just give it a few more years, teach him what you know. I'm sure his Akimichi blood will shine through in no time and just like that Gouda was gone but before he left taught him the secrets of calorie control so one day he could expand on it and use it to his own benefit. and for the next 11 years Gouda came periodically to visit but couldn't stay long as he was observed by scouts of the Akimichi head family since the whereabouts of his brother were forever hidden. During these 11 years Gouda was taught how to fight sumo wrestler style and taught various Akimichi clan jutsu also to read, write and etc. He eat bunches and did tons of strength training during all this time. But more was to unfold in the next couple of years. Teen Years: Once Gyugii hit the age of 16 years old he topped his weight out at around 300 pounds flat and he was 6ft in height one the biggest yet naturally grown Akimichi,Tlias has seen up to date. Both of them were in a local eatery as they could usually be spotted in see as both of the men were fairly easy targets to spot due to height and overall weight appearance. As Gyugii got old he grew ever more curious of his past and where exactly he came from. Most of the time when he asked Tlias he'd shy away from the question and offer some sort of food and training in its stead of course Gyugii being the gullible guy that he is now accepted each time but now that puberty and etc is affecting his head and emotions he has begun to wisen up to the little juvenile tricks that Tlias has been using for the past 15 plus years on him. So today Gyugii stopped in his war path of a eating streak and asked his question. "Hey Tlias do you know what ever happened to my mother and father?" Tlias would chuckle nervously like he always did and offered hey Gyugii want some sponge cake with that? Gyugii's eyes would narrow and he would say. "Tlias you've been using that trick since as long as i can remember, cant you just tell me the truth?" Tlias would sigh and shift his back against the seat, his shoulders tensed and squared themselves before taking a serious hand under his chin as he spoke. "Are you sure you can handle the truth? Things like this can ruin a kids psyche even if you wont admit it openly." Gyugii being the inexperienced hot head that he was at the time hastily nodded yes. Then for the next 2-3 hours he told him the entire story of how exactly he came to be and even what happened to his parents. the Birth/Childhood for this information that he's telling Gyugii Gyugii after hearing all this information could only hold his eyes and most of his face clear out of view his jaw began to mutter but no words escaped his lips the tears flowed heavily this being the first time he cried in his entire life. Even though he went through rigorous training, nothing in life could've prepared him for the scars the past leaves ingrained within the skin. From this day even though he never displayed the pain on the outside this information forever changed the person Gyugii was. The days of innocence and fun loving caresses were dead and gone. Tlias could only comfort him but so much, he gave Gyugii a tight hug and simply just sat their as the tears and emotions bled from his soul and Tlias could feel the pain radiating off his body. Now Tlias would give Gyugii something unforgettable "Let me tell you the story of the boulder and the mountain." Gyugii would place his face up and wipe his tears and the muttering and stuttering stopped and he regained overall composure. "The boulder was once apart of the mountain you see, Its a piece of the mountains cracks that feel off after feeling the pain of its earthy core. For each boulder you drop off the mountain of your soul the more solid and stronger you become Gyugii. Be the smoothest mountain you can be and everything will follow suite i promise you this." Gyugii took these words deep and absorbed the meaning like ramen to its broth. He gave Tlias a firm hug and thanked him accordingly. Once Gyugii left the eatery without Tlias he set his sights on his training as once again the cycle continued. two years pass. One day while out in the training field by himself in the earliest time of the morning Gyugii could usually be seen training, on a odd notion a random shinobi of Amegakure or at least he claimed to be one tapped onto Gyugii's shoulder which easily startled him. He took the power palm and struck the man right into his shoulder and blew him back a good 20 yards also dislocating his shoulder he could only grip it and mutter loudly. "Good fucking Christ, Arghhh!" Gyugii would walk over to the man and try to laugh off the incident as he spoke. "Whoops, sorry about that. Startling me isn't the safest idea especially not in the ass crack of dawn dontcha think?" Gyugii would grip the ending of the shoulder blade and push it back into place for the man. He could only grunt and just grit his crooked teeth which Gyugii noticed out his peripheral vision. After the man can his shoulder a few swing outwards and some rolls backward and forward he stood to his feet once and brushed off his flak jacket before speaking. "Well then kid, you have a lot of fire and passion behind your strikes. What are you a chunnin or something?" Gyugii would laugh to himself and smile, "Nope I'm not apart of the shinobi system, I've just been taught by good teachers and do rigorous strength and stamina training each and every day." The man would scratch his chin and eye Gyugii up and down a few times before speaking once more. "If you try so hard, then why are you kinda pudgy? Akimichi I'm guessing?" Gyugii quickly replied. "Indeed, its near impossible to shake weight with the genetics my clan has ya'know." Oh golly where are my manners the name is Bolt, pleasure to meet you.... Umm, help me out here? Gyugii sorry seems we both got lost in conversation he chuckled. Gyugii you have a fiery passion about you and i like it, it's surprising you haven't already tried to commit to the shinobi life style your strength and expertise could be ultizied heavily by the rain. Bolt would then pull out a cigar from his back pouch he made fire chakra expel itself from his finger and he lit the cigar. Gyugii crooked his head slightly almost like a dog would at this display. Bolt would quirk a brow and ask, "Never seen fire chakra used before?" Gyugii would shake his head no. "But it is amazing, i'd like to learn how to do that." Bolt would smile wide like a Cheshire cat before speaking. "That was my whole objective with talking to you, Akimichi with Fire release could be devastating in battle. But if i am to teach you, you must promise to enlist in Amegakure's shinobi ranks on your 23rd birthday. No if, ans or butts." Gyugii would pace back and forth remembering all the teaching Tlias had previously given, should i really trust a total stranger i just met? But then again he is right, Fire Release with my already great training can be a real problem. Also maybe going to war can get me closer to my brother and the answers i seek with my father. I don't know, GAH its like a war inside my head and it's going to freaking explode. But before long he stood decisively and agreed to be taken under Bolt's wings and be taught the ways of fire release. years would pass he learning tons of fire release and gaining a expert usage of it and its jutsu's Gyugii was now nearly fully grown his weight maxing to 315 and staying steady at this, along with he growing another 4 inches in height maxing out at 6'4 overall. Today was the day, Tlias woke Gyugii up extra early as he often had to, Gyugii was an extremely heavy sleeper and could be considered in a coma half the time if you just let him sleep as much as he wanted to. Gyugii awoke and put on his finest and most glimmering gear, Tlias would take some polish to the armor and tassels just to make it shine just a little brighter. Gyugii would smile and hug Tlias before speaking while mid hug. "Tlias.... Thank you, for everything." He laughed slow and hard, "Don't thank me yet, you still have to make it farther then me you lard. Go get em for me!" Gyugii pulled away from him and gave a determined fist raise as he turned outside of their slummy home door and headed towards the central tower of Amegakure where he would then meet Bolt. Once Gyugii met up with Bolt at the base of the tower they headed in together they entered a large room almost half a mile wide and 3 judges or elder shinobi sat their. Bolt would walk forward and bow before speaking. "I present you Gyugii Akimichi, the first of his name. I vouch for him to begin immediate Jonin duties and activities with a possible 1 year trial period before given squads duties. What say you elder shinobi?" He resets his previous posture and the Shinobi begin to speak. "He looks to overweight to be a ninja, i already disapprove." "A Akimichi in the rain? Are we just letting the leaf in now?" "Lets see what he got, My interest is peaked." The other two elders mutter to themselves before agreeing. "Yes, Lets give the fatso a shot." Gyugii would walk in front of them and bow before turning towards the large open area. "I'm gonna show you my real power you ignorant blowhards." Gyugii would engulf a massive amount of chakra into his lungs then make a horse hand sign before screaming out with all his might. "FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" Once he expelled the air from his lungs and the fire chakra it exploded forth and nearly singed the Elder shinobi but they both moved out of the way and Gyugii blew a giant whole out of the side of the main tower and it even began to slightly leak out into the town but the rain easily took care of the weak flames. But the Elder Shinobi banded together and used various water jutsu to clear the fire that rested within the building. Once they finished all of them grabbed their boards and smashed a "Approved" onto the ninja application of mine. As of today Gyugii was officially a Amegakure Jonin. Bolt cheered and nudged him heard, Look at you mister Gyugii the dragon man. Great work, you'll make a fine shinobi I'm sure of it. Enjoy the rest of your day i have a mission to attend to. And then for the next year or so he continued to make money and live with Tlias until he was able to move out, even though he didn't move very far. Also he didn't see Bolt for that entire year nor has his brother come to visit in a long time. [What events will aspire next? Find out during his Jonin years to come below Deceased due to the events of Bingo Book Chronicles Personality & Behavior His personality could be described as a little more on the crazier side of life. But deep down Gyugii is a softy and it shows in certain situations. He prides himself off of being a eating machine and protecting himself and the pride of the old Akimichi code He likes to call himself a Bear because he is gentle giant but once you rub him the wrong way. You'll be that nights dinner for sure. But most times when he isn't helping people or sitting back and being a lazy oaf he is a well composed and regally kept together ninja. Appearance A dark bronze tan, Akimichi symbols covering certain parts of his face. Broad shoulders, Large and wide flat feet, Medium sized head with Semi short but slightly spiked hair. Wide neck but not fat. Protruded but solid stomach, Large scar running from top of the neck to lower back. Bear claw tattoo coming over his left shoulder. bulky yet toned legs. Dimples. Nindo "More food more life." "The hardest part of life isn't having enough food." "Let me tell you the story of the boulder and the mountain." Databook Library: Spars/battles/Missions:Bandits, Bandits, and more Bandits. <-------- the mission. Spar:The Bear Vs The Crow Casual: Scroll Training: Why just some Why not a thousand! Storyline:Team Soul: Starting out with a BANG! Clan-Specific: Training: Approved By Divine Ziel (talk)